The Life Behind Kagome
by Sweet Angel Arya
Summary: Kagome is a princess and a demon. WHAT! How did that happen. I suck at summeries so sorry. -ON HIATUS-
1. Kagome Fainted on Flowers?

Lost:I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Hoto and if you ask I will give you permission to use him but you have to ask.

Lost: ok here is chapter 1 hope you like it.

Inuyasha: They will hate it

Kagome: Sit

Lost: Kagome my floor is damaged.

Kagome: Sorry

"Hey let's stop here and rest, I am tired." Kagome said

"Kagome what is the matter" Sango asked worried

"Nothing at all I am just tired" Kagome replied back

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Miroku said looking at the surroundings

Everyone then started to look around too. It was beautiful! It had hot springs surrounded by trees, a waterfall a little to the east, a castle not to far away and flowers sprouting every step Kagome took. And with looking around Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara went off to look around some more. Leaving Shippo and Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, why are flowers following you." Shippo asked curious

"You are right I wonder why" Kagome replied

After that said Kagome fainted.

As soon as Kagome fell she was caught by some flowers that grew as soon as she fell the flowers went back down (It will explain why).

"Kagome" Shippo said and raced off to go find the others to them what happened.

The first person he ran into was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting on a branch looking around to see if any evil was near.

"Inuyasha, Kagome fainted but the weird thing is flowers caught her from falling hard on the ground." Shippo said from running

"She fainted" Inuyasha said grabbing Shippo and running toward the direction of where they left Kagome last.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he ran

They soon found a beautiful demon in her place.

"Who is she" Shippo asked

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied back

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all started to come back with firewood and dropped it when they saw a demon girl on the ground.

"What happened Inuyasha" Sango asked

"Kagome fainted" Inuyasha replied

"Then where is she" Sango replied back

"I think this is her right here her sent doesn't go anywhere" Inuyasha said

"What it looks nothing like her Kagome has raven hair hers in blue with silver streaks, and Kagome wasn't wearing those clothes also she didn't have claws she also didn't have those gold earrings on." Sango said

All of a sudden the demon started to wake up and everyone stared she was even more beautiful awake then asleep she had purple eyes that sparkled and had sharp fangs her claws seemed to look longer when awake her blue hair seemed to shimmer in the light and the silver streaks seemed to sparkle a lot more also her clothes where so pretty she it was blue and had a picture on it that was gold.(it was a picture of the ocean)

"Who are you and what have you done with Kagome" Inuyasha said furious

"Inuyasha has something hit you in the head or something" the demon said

"Ka...gom...e" Inuyasha said stuttering

"Yes" Kagome said back

"You can't be Kagome" Inuyasha shot back

"You look nothing like her" Inuyasha shot back again

Kagome sniffed the air and caught her fathers sent in the tree.

"Father come down from that tree or I will make you" Kagome yelled at the tree

"Kagome I see your senses picked up my sent quickly" the person in the tree said

"HUH" everyone else said (besides Kagome)

"Father come down now" Kagome said

"I will take your challenge of trying to get me to come down" her father shouted

"My pleasure" Kagome replied back leaving the others in shock

"K…ago…me" Inuyasha said still in shock

"What kind of busy here" Kagome said as her silver changed red

"Never……..mind… Ka…go…me" Inuyasha said scared of what Kagome might do

"Dad one last chance come down." Kagome yelled her hair streaks still red

"If you want me down then get me down" He said

"Fine I will" Kagome said

Kagome then made a peace sign then curved the two fingers and started to move them in a circle motion all of a sudden the tree was cut in half and her father come down with the tree.

"Kagome it seems you can get me down" her father said

"Yes now get over here or do I have to do that as well" Kagome said to her father

"Why yes you do" Her father said suddenly

Kagome took of one of her earrings and thought of her father then blew on the earring and started to sing

"_Come to me o father come to me now right in front frozen in steps until my earrings chime you are frozen in the spot I put you there now come to me father."_

And when she finished, her dad was in the air coming toward her he was right in front of her and he when he landed he couldn't move his legs.

"There now are you happy" Kagome said

Everyone tried to speak and then they finally did.

"Kagome I didn't know you could do that" Sango started

"Well I can now that my father took the bead in my hand out" Kagome stated

"The bead what bead" Miroku started to say

"Well father why don't you tell them" Kagome said

"Sure, and please you can call me Hoto" he stated

"Ok father everyone you may call my father Hoto" Kagome stated

Lost: Hey end of chapter.

Kagome: Yep it is over R&R

Lost: Yes, read and review and I want 2 reviews before I put up the next chapter so review people.


	2. Kagome's Old Friend

Lost: Ok here is chapter 2 as promised

Inuyasha: Promised yeah right

Kagome: Inuyasha…….

Lost: Kagome take it outside

Kagome: Ok

(Sit commands can be heard outside)

Lost: To the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (yet)

"When Kagome was young she had to be taken down the well with her demon mother so they wouldn't be killed in the wars that were going on. (Her mother hides her appearance and Soto is a half demon except his mom hides it from him.) And I placed a spell in these woods if Kagome would have went through the well and wandered back to these woods her body would change back and for that to happen I put a special pollen on the flowers that would make the bead fall out. And so that is why the flowers where following you Kagome. Any other Questions?" Hoto asked

They all shook there heads.

"Well then we should get back to the castle Princess Kagome Demon of Wind." Hoto stated

"What" Everyone said even Kagome!

"Kagome you didn't know you where a princess" Hoto asked?

"Well I knew that but I don't like you addressing me that way" Kagome said

"Well ok I will tell you servants not to address you that way" Hoto said clearly so she could hear

"SERVANTS I DIDN'T HAVE SERVENTS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER" Kagome screamed excitedly

"Well you do and so does your sister she misses you.(Just to let you know her sister is Kagome's twin and Kagome and her sister where only 6 when they where separated.)

"Whatever Father" Kagome said looking around

"You have a sister Kagome" Sango said sadly

"Yes, I have 2" Kagome said

"Oh" Sango said trying to hold back tears

"Their names are Shika and Sango" Kagome said

"Sango, wait that is my name" Sango said wiping her tears

"Sango you were always like a sister to me and you still are" Kagome said

Sango and Kagome hugged, then walk through a village everyone stared at the odd group.

"Why is the king with a monk, demon, half demon, demon slayer, a kitsune (sp), and a two tailed cat." Everyone was thinking

And then a 15 year old ran up to Kagome and hopped on her back taking Kagome by surprise making her fall.

"Oww" Was all Kagome could say when she hit the ground

"Hey Kagz, you have been gone for a while now" the peasant girl said

The girl got off and Kagome rolled over to see the girl's face.

"Oww Holly is that you" Kagome said rubbing her head

"The one in only" Holly said striking a pose

Kagome got off the ground and hugged the girl.

"Holly I missed you"

"I missed you more"

"No you didn't"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Ok hate to interrupt but we need to get going" Hoto said

"Yes Father, and Holly come to the castle in 3 hours I want you to meet some of my friends." Kagome said

"Ok" Holly replied back

They went into the castle and Hoto showed Kagome her room and told her to show the others where there rooms are. They went down the hall and showed Miroku that was his room and Inuyasha his room which happened to be straight across from Miroku's room.

Then Kagome went back down the hall to show Sango her room which happened to be right next to Kagome's. Then she went to the room across from her and told Shippo that was his room. Then she turned around to her door and turned the knob.

They opened the doors at the same time to look inside not knowing what surprises where in store for them in each room.

Lost: Look a Cliffy hehehehe

Kagome: What is in my room?

Lost: That is for me to know and you to find out.

Shippo: Please!

Lost: Everyone will know in the next chapter. Well I need 2 reviews before I put the next chapter up so review and in the next chapter it will be longer I promise.


End file.
